Nika Volek
Nika Volek was originally from the Czech Republic and in episode "First Down", she remarks that she has family waiting for her in Kladno. She married Michael Scofield a day before he was arrested for the bank robbery which ultimately landed him in Fox River State Penitentiary. In exchange for her green card, Michael required Nika's help with his escape plan while he was inside the prison. Nika met Michael after he had paid off the traffickers who had brought her to the United States. In so doing, she was given an opportunity to start a new life. Biography Season 1 Nika's first appearance was when Michael phones her via the number from his tattoo and says, "Remember when I said I might be calling you on Fibonacci... well, it's time". This refers to the arranging of the sting operation to catch Falzone. In the following episode, whilst on PI, Michael is called for a conjugal, being informed that his wife is here, much to the surprise of the PI crew he is working with at the time, especially Sucre as he has told Michael everything about his fiancee Maricruz. After she is checked by the guards, it is revealed to be Nika. She hands him a credit card (later revealed to be a disguised keycard) and she then leaves. When Michael returns, he remains tight lipped about the goings on, but not before Sara sees him saying goodbye to her, causing her to question her growing relationship with Michael. Captain Bellick is a little suspicious of Nika and thinks he recognises her. He then asks Roy to obtain a copy of their marriage licence (via Geary's wife who works at the County Record office) and he learns that they only married the day before Michael committed the robbery. We see Bellick walk into a strip joint and Nika dancing on stage. She walks over to him, with his face hidden and he begins to interrogate her. When Bellick reveals himself, he asks her what she gave to Michael, she eventually folds when he threatens to report her to immigration and reveals that she gave Michael a credit card, which evidently Bellick will be unable to find. Michael calls upon Nika again for another part of his plan: getting the key to the infirmary. He asks Nika to arrange a meeting with Sara and to steal the keys from her. She reluctantly does this. Nika delivers the keys to Michael and he makes an imprint, but Sara realises that the keys are missing and has the locks changed. Season 2 After Lincoln was shot in the thigh during the botched rescue-attempt at the Cook County Courthouse, Michael rushed him to Nika's house, where Michael performed impromptu first-aid. After Michael recovered his getaway vehicle from an impound, he and Nika parted ways temporarily before Michael called on her again to deliver a new getaway car after blowing up his first vehicle. However, as Michael, Lincoln and Nika drive away, Bellick follows them and eventually captures them. Michael uses Nika to try to trick Bellick, and ends up capturing him. As Bellick tells Michael about Sara's drug overdose, he has an outburst of anger that does not go unnoticed by Nika. An unhappy Nika eavesdrops on his phone call with Sara and turns away from the conversation. As Michael and Nika are saying good-bye, she steals Lincoln's gun. Nika tells Michael that she loved him and was hoping to get that love returned, Michael tries to tell her it's not true, though she doesn't listen. She plans on turning them both in, and threatens to shoot, only to find that the gun is not loaded. Michael and Lincoln drive away, leaving Nika behind. Appearances Season 1 *Sleight of Hand *And Then There Were 7 *The Key Season 2 *Scan *First Down *Bolshoi Booze Personality and traits Nika Volek appeared as a beautiful woman who had immigrated from Eastern Europe. She's a kind person who was forced to work in a strip club to send money to her parents back in Prague. She had an allegiance with Scofield, even playing a major role in Scofield's Prison Break. Trivia *It's unknown when Michael if he indeed didn't divorce Nika, when he did it. It wasn't shown on-screen and they didn't see each other anymore after the escape. It's highly likely that he was still married to her after the escape and forgot to divorce her. Category:Criminals Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Living characters Volek, Nika